


The Second time

by LarsonColfer



Series: 5 times Logan and Julian “sleep” together and the one time they actually do. [2]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: AU, Angst and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/n : Carries on from part . Once again I hope I’ve captured the feelings and sex but especially feelings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Second time

**Author's Note:**

> A/n : Carries on from part . Once again I hope I’ve captured the feelings and sex but especially feelings.

They don’t talk about it or discuss or mention it even and everything is back to normal. They’re just good friends (who slept together) and Julian thinks that its not going to happen again, until it does. 

This time, its Logan who initiates it; Logan who goes searching for his best friend when his advances are rejected. “I’m not good enough “he whispers “I’m just not good enough. I did everything, so much. Everything he ever wanted and he –“

Julian moves ups and wraps his arms around him. Logan should not be feeling this way; sad, broken, unwanted, pining for another. He shouldn’t. He is Logan Wright; he gets everything he ever wants. He should get everything he wants, any one he wants. But when it actually counts, he doesn’t and thats where they’re both similar.

They’re both searching for love, happiness, family and acceptance and while Julian may have found his missing puzzle piece, Logan is still searching, not realising that what he’s searching for is right there in his arms.

He kisses Logan’s cheeks, forehead, all the while hands moving, comforting, caring, soothing, assuring that he is wanted, he is needed, he is loved; all without words.

Logan leans into the touch and breathes Julian in, arms’ moving around his friend’s back, pulling him towards him. He moves slowly against Julian’s fingers, letting it soothe him and when Julian moves to kiss his cheek again Logan shifts his head and Julian gets his lips.

He’s stunned for a second, eyes wide open, reeling from the feel of Logan’s lips on his. He thought that he would never get to feel them; Logan’s warm, soft lips against his but here he was and when Logan moves his lips slowly against his, Julian kisses him back.

Its different this time. Less hesitance as they have done this before, lips slotting against each other, moving softly, slowly and when Logan traces the seam of Julian’s lips with his tongue, he lets in him. 

He lets Logan walk him backwards to his bed. All the while kissing him, tongues entwining together seeking each other and when Julian reaches his bed , he falls on it breaking the kiss and for the time in that moment he gets a proper look at Logan.

Previously there was pain and hurt and rejection; all reflected in Logan‘s beautiful green eyes but now, it’s less. Not gone but decreased. Logan was always searching for someone to love him, to adore him, cherish him and for a few moments he feels that with Julian and Julian sees that in the piercing green eyes that gaze back at him. That for a few moments he is wanted.

And Julian realises just how similar they are, just how perfect they are, for each other.

“Jules?” Logan’s whisper as another new emotion appears in his eyes; confusion and slight fear. And Julian cant have that. Logan should never be made to feel unloved and un wanted. He smiles gently and reaches up a hand to gently tug on Logan’s, all the while looking at Logan’s beautiful eyes.

Logan moves down towards him and Julian immediately reaches up and captures Logan’s lips in his, hands guiding Logan, bringing him down to rest fully on him.

He breathes in to the kiss and opens his mouth as Logan licks his way into it, hands cupping Julian’s cheek and Julian’s hands move up to bring him close to him. “What do you want?’ he softly asks in between kisses as Logan alternates between kissing the shell of his ear, his jaw and lips.

Julian trails his fingers soothingly as Logan looks at him. He thinks and as he does so, the same feelings of loneliness, hurt and despair appear and Julian wishes he had not asked him that.

“To forget” Logan replies softly and Julian looks into his beautiful, sad green eyes, so earnest and honest, he wants to drown in them.

He nods infinitesimally and with a look of understanding in Logan’s eyes. He slowly kisses him again.

He helps Logan unbutton his shirt, kissing his skin as it slowly gets exposed; a kiss to Logan’s neck, his collar bone. A kiss above Logan’s heart which thrums under his lips, a kiss to his abs and toned stomach and finally a kiss to the smooth skin right above the waist band of his uniform slacks.

He glances back up to his friend, seeking his eyes, to ask permission. He finds it along with something else. Something else that was there last time but a bit more heightened. Something which looks a lot like caring, affection, fondness, warmth, love.

Or maybe its the light he tells himself, the glow of which has cast a halo around Logan and he truly looks like an angel, his own personal angel sent from above to redeem him. He laughs softly at the silliness of the thought and for the first time in that moment Logan smiles.

Julian’s heart soars and reaches up to kiss him again and Logan smiles again and kisses him back. He tilts his head deepening the kiss happy that Logan is happy, that he made Logan happy. His hand slides on Logan’s naked chest, fingers moving slowly on the warm soft skin.

He helps Logan remove the tank top he had on and then they are placed flush, chest to chest. He sways, lost in the feeling of Logan’s tongue sweeping against his own as Logan’s hand moves down to unbutton his slacks.

He loses his pants along the way and helps Logan remove his. They kneel there together, naked under each other eyes as Logan reaches out a hand to trace patterns on Julian’s skin. He looks into Julian’s eyes who smiles faintly and reaches out a hand to cup the back of Logan’s neck bring him close breathing him in.

“Lo.” He whispers not believing what is happening and how things have changed. Logan wants him. He’s wanted. Logan reaches out a hand to caress Julian’s cheek and he moves into the touch as hips twitch forward in response. He’s wanted

He dropped a few more light kisses onto Logan’s lips, his cheeks, back his jaw, before he lies down pulling Logan back on top of him. He slots their bodies together and their cocks rub against each other.

Its everything he wants, everything he needs and when he glances back up at Logan, he’s the same way, eyes closed, face waxing in pleasure.

He’s happy that Logan is happy. That he’s not sad and not dwelling in sad thoughts but Julian’s body doesn’t allow him to dwell on his thoughts as hips canters up , jerking, thrusting, matching Logan actions again and again and again, rubbing their cocks against each other until they come with search a force that causes Julian to black out

He wakes up to kisses being peppered all over his body as Logan traces the various freckles recently formed due to the many hours spent in the sun thanks to the various outdoor shoots. He smiles and runs his fingers through Logan’s thick golden locks, the silky strands slipping through his fingers.

He sighs, not believing that this is actually happening. That Logan is here, that they’re together and then he hears Logan asking him a question.

“Hmm?” he say conversationally wincing at the sticky of the come on him. His come, Logan’s come together. He laughs softly again, they have to bathe soon before it becomes messy.

“Jules.?!” Logan says again shaking his friend, trying to get his attention. He sees that he has his friend’s complete attention. Though they should have a talk about what exactly they are. Friends who fuck?

“But where do you think I went wrong?”

And that one question brought everything crumbling down. Julian’s body froze and his hand stopped playing with Logan’s hair. He was never supposed to be happy, was he? He was always meant to wander around broken, hurt, unwanted and unloved.

He hears Logan list out everything he thought he did wrong in the bid to win his latest crushes’ affection. “Maybe if I did-“

He cant do this, he cant be here when Logan-. He tries to get up. He cant be here listening to Logan talk about another. “Jules?” Logan asks as he feels his friend trying to get up. Where is he going.? They still need to speak about what they’re doing. “We-?”

“- don’t talk about this. I know.” Julian replies sadly as he picks up his clothes. But thats not what Logan wants to hear. But its also not what Julian wants to say. 

“Alright“ Logan replies sadly and if Julian was there to see it, he would have done, something, atleast asked what was the matter. Because even when he was hurting he always put Logan first.

“I have to –“ Julian says as he zips up his pants “Carmen” he supplies “but you should-“ He takes a deep breath. “You should talk to him. Find out what he likes, before you do things.” and then he’s out the door before Logan even realises what happens.

They’re so much alike it hurts and maybe they’re not meant to be happy or loved, atleast with each other. But Logan deserves happiness thinks Julian as he seeks out Logan’s crush, wanting to give him a piece of his mind. And maybe while making Logan happy, Julian will find happiness.


End file.
